do i really love her?
by braxtinaxx1774salvatore
Summary: ""damon I love you….but you don't love me back…". I whispered in to the darkness of night...
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story and if it comes out bad please tell me…well here it goes  
**

**Do I really love her?**

**Bonnie POV**:

I sit alone in the middle of the woods in mystic fall where the very place my grams died by the Salvatore brothers…..well I don't blame Stefan just Damon he is the one that wanted Katherine back…..but here he is in love with his little brothers girlfriend I think its so sad but why do I care? All he wants and loves is Elena….but here I am thinking bout his sexy smile, gorgeous face, and god damn sexy body if his but he is the one that killed grams…..ill always be just a "little witch" to him….

"_damon I love you….but you don't love me back…". _I whispered in to the darkness of night

**Damon POV:**

"_damon I love you….but you don't love me back…". _she whispered in to the darkness of night

What how can my cara…..wait a min did I just say mine….damn these human emotions!

"little brother!" I said

"what damon?" Stefan said

"Where is bonnie" I said….I don't now why I'm so curious about her…..

"damon why do you care you hurt her enough…shit you hurt everybody enough in this town! You should just leave n never come back!" he said

And with that I attacked him of course of my great power he was out number

"I love her little brother!" I snarled

"no you don't you only love Elena! And Katherine" he said and with that the next words shocked both me n my little brother

"I love her more than Elena n Katherine put together I don't want them anymore I want Bonnie Bennett! I have always loved her it was her I always wanted! So little brother you should either pay attention or drink more bunny blood to understand!" I snarled with angry

I cant believe I just said that maby I really do love her….but it will be hard to clam her mine and only mine….. And then a screamed that broken my not living heart

"_damon please help….." _bonnie screamed in my mind then her voice started to fade….

**plz plz plz review give me ideas about what you think should happen (:**


	2. katherine

**Well thanks so much 2 nightgirl25! Well since you wanted a update here you go!**

**Bonnie Pov:**

Shit! I can't believe I just said that I mean come on do I really love him?….he is sexy n dangerous but loves my best friend and hasn't gotten over his ex…I mean look at me im small with bright orange hair which is really curly! I have fucking freckles for crying out loud!…"_snap" snap" snap" _….. what the hell? What is that noise I could have sworn I was the only one out here…..

Then she came at me with a sharp knife

"Elena?" I managed to chock out

"wrong try a again!" the Elena-look alike said

"Katherine…." I barley whispered

"yes you little baby red- head bitch now listen up you me Elena n the Salvatore brothers are gonna play a game n you n my fair to look-alike but not as sexy, are the main characters now lets play…" she said with a smirk

" _damon please help….." _I screamed in his head I knew he would hear me I managed to do it before darkness took over…

**Damon Pov:**

I ran or flew as fast as I can to bonnie but I already knew it was to late I saw her on the ground almost dead her red fury curl's all over the place instead of bouncing like when she walks I bent down to see how bad my little bird was

"oh no _cara_! No no you cant leave me I love you with everything you cant leave please come back!" I screamed at her face (man when I become like Stefan?…fuck this human emotions) the only thing I could do was give her some blood and that should heal her I bit my wrist and titled her head so she could swallow the blood…

"ughh damon stop!….get off me…..holy shit that girl!…mhmmmm what was her name?…ummm shit shit!" bonnie screamed while I was done feeding her

"_cara_.…I mean bonnie who are you talking about?" I said calmly but not really working cause whoever did this was gonna pay a hell of a lot…

" Katherine" she snarled with pure hate I never thought my little witch could ever speak of

**Mean while back at the boarding house:**

" lil brother for the last time we have to get her checked out and plus she said Katherine is back!" I said

"what how is that even possible she died 500 years ago in Florence, Italy! Damnit I should have probably guessed this but I thought she'd go after Elena since we both love her…" Stefan said

"what oh my sexyness! (_hehehe I put that in there_!J) I do not love Elena you do I just did because well…I don't know just fucking forget about it but we have too get bonnie so help! Now" I snarled the last part with out emotion not what I intended to do but what the heck! I'm Damon fucking Salvatore

"ok fine lets go…." he said

While we were walking to Mrs. Flowers room I looked at my poor _cara _unconscious I ran to her bed n really hoped she was gonna live…..

"damon stefan I think you might want to look at this…its something I found on her wound while trying to cure her….." Mrs. Flowers said

So me n stefan went over to took a look and it shocked me n him both we read this:

" **I'M ALIVE AND WANT YOU BOTH BACK OR YOU WILL SEE MORE THIS ON THE RED HEAD BITCH N THE WANNA BE ME!" **

**Plz plz plz review and give me some ideas**!(:


End file.
